Yo Quisiera Ser
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: SONGFIC. Azul acaba de terminar con su novio y llega llorando a los hombros de Serio... como siempre. Pero lo que Serio realmente quiere es decirle lo que siente a Azul de una vez... ¿Podra lograrlo? SxA MALSUMMARY R&R semi UA. SERIO'S POV.


**Me extrañaron??? supongo que no, ya que no es novedad que me desaparezca por tanto tiempo... mis más sinceras disculpas. No sé cuando podré continuar mis ya fallecidos longfics... capaz que nunca lo haga. No tengo inspiración, no tengo vida... creo que perdí todo lo que tenía acerca de esta serie. No sé que me quitó la motivación y creo que nunca lo sabré. Intentaré salir adelante, por ustedes y por esta serie tan bonita llamada Combo Niños... que merece más fanfics :D Lo que les traigo hoy es el longfic que tenía pendiente hace 541044 años... les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Yo quisiera que canta Reik con Sin bandera... ya que la canta solo reik es como rara O__O es más linda con Sin bandera así que... bueno. Ojala les guste :D**

_Disclaimer:_ Combo BLA BLA... Carlos, Fabienne, Caroline... BLA BLA... estupida SIP Animation... GRAN DISNEY XD.. listo xD

_Claimer:_ MAX es sólo mio!! (y de Lila y de TG xD) aunque igual, sale como dos segundos en el fic y sería XD

**Yo Quisiera Ser**

Que lindo es estar sentado en el parque, ver las aves volar, los niños jugar, respirar aire puro… todo es perfecto… no, no todo es perfecto. Disfrutar estas cosas no es lo mismo si estas solo. Y yo lo estoy. No estoy con la persona que amo, ella no me corresponde, ella ama a otra persona. Una persona que no la quiere de verdad, que no la trata como ella se lo merece. Ese tipo se llama Max, ella se llama Azul y yo me llamo Serio.

Estoy solo. Solo por culpa de mi cobardía. Por no decirle lo que siento a Azul. Tuve 8 años para hacerlo… pero no lo hice. Ahora sólo…

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

Sentí unas pisoteadas fuertes, de alguien corriendo mientras lloraba, se acercaban a mí. Y de la nada alguien se abalanzó encima mío. Llorando a mares… era Azul.

_-¿¡Por qué!?-_ se cuestionó mientras lloraba, yo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí como de a poco ella mojaba mi polera, escuchaba su respiración agitada. Una daga atravesó mi pecho, no literalmente. Porque cada vez que la veo sufrir me siento así, yo quiero verla feliz… yo la haría feliz. Cada día si ella estuviese conmigo… ella sonreiría.

_y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_-¿Qué te hizo ahora?-_ preguntó levantando su cabeza, secándole las lágrimas que caían de sus preciosos ojos azules.

_-Él… él terminó conmigo… lo vi con otra, y me dijo que ya no le importaba, que ya no me amaba-_ bajó la vista, otras lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. Le tome la frente y deposité un beso lleno de cariño en ella.

_-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-_ me preguntó llena de inseguridad.

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

_-Te vas conmigo a mi casa, puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo que quieras, no te voy a dejar sola ahora-_ le dije. ¿Les había mencionado que ese mierda le había quitado su departamento? Es tan… ogh… que se muera.

_-Gracias Serio… eres un gran amigo-_ me dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Amigo… esa palabra es buena pero, a mí me lastima.

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

Llegamos a mi casa bastante rápido. Azul me miró tímidamente.

_-¿Te molesta si me doy una ducha?- _preguntó dudosa.

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Úsala todo el tiempo que quieras!-_ dije con una sonrisa y rubor.

Ella asintió agradecida y entró al baño. Yo me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un poco de café, de seguro lo que Azul necesita ahora es algo caliente para que se anime. Haré lo que tenga a mi alcance para recuperar su sonrisa. Y algún día…

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Estaba poniendo las tazas cuando Azul llegó y me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué haces tonto?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Eres una visita, y debo tratarte como tal… tontita tú- bromeé haciendo que se riera.

-OK OK, ¿pero mañana me toca a mí eh?- me respondió, sentándose.

-Esta bien, está bien-

Conversamos por varias horas, ella me contó sus conflictos… yo la escuchaba atentamente, sin despegarle la vista de sus ojos azules. Esos ojos que me flecharon de la primera vez que la vi. Desde que éramos unos pequeños de 11 años. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Es una chica demasiado hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y fuerte.

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me esta pasando,_

_y yo no se que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

-Serio… ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó preocupada.

-N-No n-n-nada yo… me había quedado pensando… l-lo siento- tartamudeé nervioso.

-No estás bien, me estás mintiendo- me dijo acercándose a mí.

Azul me obligo a ponerme de pie, la miré a los ojos extrañado. Ella estaba con el ceño semi-fruncido. Y de la nada me abrazó.

-Por favor Serio, dime que te pasa, tú siempre me escuchas y me consuelas pero… yo nunca te escucho a ti- me susurró dulcemente.

-Azul si realmente supieras lo que me pasa… tú… tú te irías- dije lleno de tristeza.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

-No, te prometo que no lo haré- dijo ella distanciándose un poco, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Respiré hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

-V-verás Azul… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Ya… ¿pero qué?- preguntó.

-Lo que pasa es que… Azul… yo… yo pienso que tú… que tú eres…-

-¿Una mala persona?- se adelantó ella.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Azul tu eres una hermosa persona, muy linda y dulce, inteligente y llena de energía… una persona que he… que he amado desde el primer momento que vi- solté de una vez.

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Le di la espalda, no quería ver como ella iba a reaccionar a lo que acababa de decir… y fue cuando…

Cuando sentí los brazos de Azul abrazándome fuertemente. Hundiendo su cabeza en mi espalda. Yo me volteé y no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Ella me había besado en los labios apasionadamente y no pude pararla. Podía pensar que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier segundo. Podía sentir que mis pies se despegaban del suelo y volaba hasta el mismo siento.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura, apegándola más a mí. Azul puso sus manos en la punta de mi cabello, jugando con él ociosamente.

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

Ella se distanció de mi solo unos milímetros para mirarme. Había una sonrisa en su rostro… lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo… cómo no me di cuenta…? soy tan tonta- murmuró volviendo a darme cortos besos en los labios. Me dejé llevar por esos bellos momentos, ni me di cuenta cuando fue que llegamos a mi habitación, ni cuando cerré la puerta, ni cuando me recosté encima de ella.

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

-Azul… ¿Es esto lo que quieres?- pregunté levantando mi cabeza.

-Sí, lo quiero… lo quise desde la primera vez que te vi- respondió volviendo besarme. Sintiendo que nuestro amor era liberado de la jaula en la que había estado encerrada hace tantos años.

No tengo dudas… esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

**oOOOoooOOOooo COLORIN COLORADO ESTE FANFIC HA ACABADO oooOOOoooOOOo**

**WOOOW! hasta a mí me dejó rara el final O__o creo que se me pegó el pervertismo de Soul Eater xDDDD (gracias AZ!! ¬¬ xD) espero que haya sido de su agrado leer está porquería :D bueno ahora me voy de aquí y los dejo para que hagan sus cosas... pero antes, UN REVIEW?? en serio para mí su opinión es bastante importante, así que estaría bastante agradecida.**

**NOS VEMOS/LEEMOS EL PROXIMO SIGLO!! XD**

_~Sandraacute, la que lleva la Black Blood en sus venas 1313_


End file.
